


Creche Visit

by Jathis



Series: Hux's Little Brother Techie [5]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Babies, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 09:16:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6278611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phasma knows who onboard always enjoys seeing the new additions to the creche.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Creche Visit

She smiled to herself when the notice came to her. She read it over and nodded, giving out a few short and easy orders before resuming her duties around the ship. All she needed to do was finish things up before the night rounds needed to start.

Techie perked up when he heard a familiar pattern tapped against the wall. He smiled a little to himself, standing up and picking up his pet before stepping out of his room. “Phasma?” he asked, blinking as his optics adjusted to the dim lighting.

“There's been some new additions to the creche,” she said. “I thought you would like to see them.”

“Oh!” Techie clapped his hands together, nearly dropping his lizard in the process. The animal grumbled moodily at the disruption, climbing onto his shoulders to hold on, settling back down to nap. “Can I really, Phasma?!”

She smiled underneath her helmet, gesturing with a tilt of her head. “Come on.” She chuckled as she led the way to the small creche on the vessel. She watched the way Techie moved, his head raised up high and a wide smile on his face. His eyes dilated and expanded rapidly in his excitement, his hands wringing themselves over and over again. “You like visiting the creche?” she asked.

“I think they're cute,” he answered. “They're so small and innocent and...and sometimes I worry about them and...”

She reached out before they arrived at the creche doors, taking Techie by the arm. “Hey...”

“I'm sorry...” he mumbled. “Can I still see them?”

“Sure.” The doors were opened and Phasma watched as Techie slipped into the room, looking over the sleeping forms in the Order approved and designed cradles. He cooed softly down at them, reaching down to gently pick one of them up. “They were picked up from a maternity vessel just outside of Republic space,” she explained. “They're better off with us.”

Techie let his eyes retract and dilate rapidly, making the baby giggle at the way his oddly blue eyes moved around inside of his head. “That's what my brother says.”

“Well...sometimes what the General says is right at any rate.”

“Do you like my brother?” Techie absently asked, sitting down carefully to rock the baby.

Phasma sighed, considering the question. “I respect that he's smart. I do not however respect his lack of actual field training.”

“I suppose that makes sense,” Techie confessed. He laughed when he held out a finger and the baby reached for it, holding onto it. “Look! This one is so smart...” he said.

“We can stay in here for a few more minutes, okay?”

“Aw okay...”

* * *

The next morning, General Hux sighed as he was led into the creche by one of the younger lieutenants. He stood in the doorway, crossing his arms over his chest as he tapped a boot on the ground. His little brother sat sleeping in a rocking chair, two babies in his arms. His lizard was curled up around his feet, napping as usual. Phasma slept in another chair, snoring softly under her helmet.

 


End file.
